


[Podfic] Blunt the Knives

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Euphemisms, Folk Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unbeknownst to Bilbo, 'blunt the knives' is actually slightly out-of-fashion dwarf slang for some sort of sex act (hand job, blow job, or anything else, really), hence Bofur's very wink-wink-nudge-nudge 'Oohh d'ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the kniiiiives!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blunt the Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blunt the Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639119) by [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/pseuds/hobbitdragon). 



Cover Art provided by my beloved Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Blunt%20the%20Knives.mp3) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:31
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Blunt%20the%20Knives.m4b) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:31

## Reader's Notes

Reena Jenkins once said to me, "I can do a pretty good sex voice, but I'm not sure about innuendo." So I stole this story for her and never looked back. :)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
